


美人骨

by songyu



Category: nyyy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	美人骨

早上起来淅淅沥沥下小雨，周震南脑袋昏沉，半梦半醒间听着焉栩嘉起床的动静。他起来去洗脸刷牙，丁零当啷好一阵，安静没几分钟，又回到卧室，单膝跪上床，捏着一张卡戳周震南脸蛋：“怎么这么快又花光了？”

圆角戳圆脸，周震南哼唧两声，脑袋蹭着他膝盖，眨巴着眼睛从下向上卖乖看他，圆圆的瞳仁可爱又灵敏。

焉栩嘉俯下身：“买了新香水？”

周震南小幅度点头：“好闻吗？”

“比原来的艳。”

原来是木质香，这次换了瓶玫瑰，当然艳啦。周震南心里想着，嘴上却懒，只含糊不清问：“喜不喜欢，为了你买的。”

焉栩嘉挠着他下巴反问：“为了我，还是为了勾引别人？”

周震南小声笑出来，伸手去摸他的手指，手腕从被子里探出来，露出昨夜留下的绳缚淤痕：“这么不信任我，你把我带回家关起来好了。”

哪知焉栩嘉当真了，认真说：“现在还不行——”

猫咪小肉爪拍到他脸上，捂住他的嘴，眨眨眼，无辜又可恨：“那你不许怪我哦。”

焉栩嘉把他的手抓进掌心，又问一遍：“怎么这么快花完了？”

周震南脸埋进被子里，更不好好说话了，黏黏糊糊口齿不清回答：“就逛街嘛，看到几个好看的包包，顺便买了。”

“几个？”

被子里颤巍巍举起四根手指，焉栩嘉张嘴一口咬下来，给他食指留下红红的齿痕，又乱花钱，就不知道给自己攒一点吗。

周震南贪睡，等再起床时，焉栩嘉已经回去了，他好不容易坐起身伸懒腰，趴到窗口向外看，翘着脚丫百无聊赖一会儿，看到一个熟悉的身影，张颜齐下早课回来了。

张颜齐头一抬，也望见他，举起手里吃了一半的冰糕朝他打招呼。

好傻。

张颜齐刚搬来的时候，在电梯里遇见周震南，听他打电话跟daddy要钱买包，满以为他是哪家大小姐出来体验生活的。后来发现他叫床也叫daddy，才顿悟冒牌大小姐寡廉鲜耻的程度远超他想象。

偶遇的次数多了，看到周震南珠光宝气层出不穷的新衣服和新包包，正义小张难免装作不经意问他，你平时都在哪里工作。周震南头一歪，眼睛向上瞟墨镜向下滑：“我不工作的，我有人养。”

小张脸红了：“你是被、被……”被人包养啊，张颜齐脸皮好薄，讲不出口。

周震南怀里抱着新买的小包包，转过头钻石耳线明晃晃地闪，慢慢靠过来，张颜齐身体不由自主后退，后知后觉被他的香水味笼罩，甜丝丝若有似无，仿佛一点含在舌尖化了的糖。周震南踮起脚，在他耳边秘密地说：“我做援交呀。”

张颜齐耳朵被烫到，电梯叮一声到达，飞也似的逃了出去。周震南笑得直不起腰，在后面不紧不慢语调甜蜜地说：“张颜齐，你什么时候来，我给你打折嘛。”

周震南回想起来还觉得很好笑，但这是一年前干干净净的张颜齐，现在张颜齐已经被周震南带坏了。

后来张颜齐才知道，身娇肉贵的援交小妹确实是个正牌大小姐，只是家门不幸，遇上了焉栩嘉。总之是险象环生的豪门恩怨，大厦倾颓新势鼎立，焉栩嘉成了那个翻云覆雨只手遮天的人，指缝间刻意留情，就漏出周震南这条小鱼。承人恩情怎么还，大小姐身无分文，只有一副美人骨。

下午日落的时候，焉栩嘉又来了一次。他抽空过来，本来是担心，想看看周震南身体还好不好，结果周震南抱上来的时候，湿漉漉去亲他的眼睛，乖乖的模样像棉花糖，褪了攻击和艳丽，只剩下软白。焉栩嘉掉进他的陷阱里，吻得越来越认真。

到晚上时周震南是真的累了，趴在床上任焉栩嘉怎么叫都充耳不闻。焉栩嘉捏捏他耳朵软肉：“别睡了，起来送我。”

他在被窝里慵懒打滚，不要嘛说得理直气壮娇纵至极，末了虚情假意补一句，看着你走我会舍不得的。

焉栩嘉有办法治他，摸摸他脑袋，关切地问：“这么不听话，不想买新衣服了吗？”

周震南这才慌慌张张噌一声抬起头，眼尾还是红的，可怜兮兮看着他，立马妥协了。

春夏交界时，夜晚还有凉风，周震南随便套了件衬衫出来，肌肤都被吹出冷意，瑟瑟抱着自己跟焉栩嘉演惜别，看着他上了车，才长长地叹口气，又困又累，没有力气支撑，随时要在冷风里晕过去。

张颜齐刚从楼下小馆子出来，拎着外带的水煮鱼片，盒子热乎乎香气腾腾，筷子横着绞在塑料袋上方，走了几步，就听到周震南软乎乎叫他的名字，张颜齐。

周震南困得眼睛睁不开，歪在晚风里，张开手臂朝他讨个拥抱，他走过来一弯腰，周震南两只手紧紧抱住他脖子，撒娇说：“我好累，走不动了。”

张颜齐一只手拎着水煮鱼，一只手托住他抱起来，他得寸进尺蹭到张颜齐颈窝。扑面一阵玫瑰香裹过来，张颜齐下意识问：“换了香水吗？”

他很小一只，也很轻，缩在张颜齐怀里点头。出了电梯左手边是张颜齐家，他两只手都占着，于是叫周震南开门，顶了顶胯示意他拿钥匙。周震南失神地哼了一声，手在他腰上乱摸，从上到下，故意蹭着张颜齐，还埋头窃窃地笑。张颜齐手没空，低头一口咬在周震南脖颈，舔舐那块敏感的肌肤。

周震南难以自抑地颤，身体愈发软媚，像一团冰淇淋意欲融化在他怀里，甜甜软软。好不容易摸到钥匙，周震南对着锁孔几次插不进去，一副眩晕无力的模样。

折腾进了屋，张颜齐把他抱到沙发上。他还困着，埋在抱枕中看张颜齐动作。张颜齐揭开水煮鱼的盖子，红油香气扑面而来，一层辛辣红椒漂在汤面上，滑白的鱼肉埋在里面，周震南迷迷瞪瞪愣了几秒，不由自主咽了咽口水，盘腿坐起来撑着眼睛圆溜溜看他。

张颜齐知道他娇气，不吃辣，猫舌怕烫，更知道他乖戾，犯起浑来，想要什么就必须拿到。周震南身体还是潮湿的，张开一点嘴巴，等着张颜齐投喂。今天穿的衬衫很贵，他稍微向前倾，两只手护着前襟，生怕弄脏心爱的衣服。

周震南一如既往，吃了两口就对水煮鱼失去兴趣了，张颜齐再要喂，他摇着头趴到沙发上，自顾自睡觉去了。

像猫。

张颜齐吃完鱼去扔塑料盒，一边走一边想，他们两个还蛮配，一个落难，一个潦倒。

他们是怎么亲密起来的？张颜齐慢慢回想。

张颜齐在楼下的酒吧做驻唱，周震南经常跑来捧场。有一回他才下台，周震南就慌张扑过来，抱着他求救：“张颜齐帮帮我！”

“怎么了？”张颜齐受宠若惊。

“我跟他我出去玩了，结果他找过来了，哎呀你快帮我藏一下。”周震南不由分说，掀开他的风衣外套，埋头把自己藏进去。

他很小的一个人，张颜齐把外套裹起来，拍拍他后脑勺，就真的藏起来了。只是他贴着张颜齐心口，灼热的呼吸都打在心房，张颜齐心慌起来，心跳怦怦无处可藏。

周震南刚藏好，焉栩嘉后脚就进来了，绕着找了一圈，没看到周震南人，临出门时却瞟见张颜齐抱着个宝贝紧张到手足无措。

焉栩嘉做惯了上位者，作风曲折隐晦，耐心等着张颜齐抬头。对视了一瞬间，张颜齐迅速撇开头，欲盖弥彰地抱住周震南圆圆的后脑勺。

直到五分钟后危机解除，周震南抬起头说谢谢的时候，张颜齐还觉得大事不妙。

南方雨季绵长，夏夜暴雨时电闪雷鸣，张颜齐才在阳台犯中二，就听到有人敲门。

一打开门口是只流浪猫——周震南裹着睡袍，领口散漫开着，捧着奶油蛋糕，轻声问他：“我可以进来吗，外面雨好大。”

张颜齐惶惶给他让开，脑袋里也像有闪电哗哗闪白光，懵了。周震南把蛋糕放到桌上说：“今天是我生日。”

蜡烛刚才在外面被周震南扔了，他看起来很狼狈，睫毛上还蒙着浅浅水汽。张颜齐诚心祝福他：“生日快乐。”

“你要吃蛋糕吗？”

周震南眼睛雾蒙蒙，含水带情，脸颊还留着轻红，仿佛受了委屈。张颜齐惯常同情心泛滥，对着小动物心肠柔软，满心想着你不要哭。

他去擦周震南的眼泪，周震南牵过他的手，伸出舌头软软舔舐食指和无名指的泪痕，含住细细舐咬，犬齿尖端蹭过手指，带出痒意直入心尖。

你要吃蛋糕吗，周震南解开睡袍，奶油涂到身上时还有点害羞。张颜齐模糊想着，他果然是甜的。

周震南的身体像娇小的花，原本冷白的肤色湿了雨更加透明，仿佛风来吹一口就能化雪，颤巍巍的脆弱，他的献祭看起来颇为英勇，张颜齐在他身上留下深红的齿印，他痉挛着高潮的时候身上香气缭绕，张颜齐开始疑心他是某种幻象。

占有欲或者同情心，发疯或者献祭，他们看起来确实很配。张颜齐一腔柔情如丝如絮，周震南皮是艳的，骨是冷的。

星期天周震南跟张颜齐约好去水族馆玩，午觉睡起来觉得心情很好，哼着歌熨衣服，从耳环到鞋子都精心挑选。张颜齐就在楼下等他，照例夸他漂亮。

实际上水族馆他经常去，但仍然乐此不疲，经过海豚馆时，他抓着包包的链条跟海豚合照，开心起来像个无忧的小孩。张颜齐看了一会儿，想起来还没有问过他：“你上次过完生日多少岁了？”

“十九岁啊。”

张颜齐忽然靠过去亲吻他。


End file.
